devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Trigger/Gallery
''Devil May Cry'' DT Alastor.jpg|Alastor DT Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit DMC1 Dante turns into Sparda.jpg|Sparda Alastor Devil Trigger concept.jpg|Alastor concept art Ifrit Devil Trigger concept.jpg|Ifrit concept art DMCNelo Angelo.jpg|Nelo Angelo ''Devil May Cry 2'' DT DMC2.png|Dante's DMC2 Devil Form DT MajinForm.jpg|Dante's Ultimate Devil Form DMC2 - Lucia Devil Trigger 02.png|Lucia's Devil Form Trish DT.jpg|Trish's Devil Form Secretary Devil Trigger DMC2.jpg|Secretary's Devil Form ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' DMC3DTDante.png|Kazuma Kaneko's design for Dante's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3 DMC3DTVergil.png|Kazuma Kaneko's design for Vergil's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3 DT Rebellion.gif|Rebellion Devil TriggerThe Rebellion is said to be the manifestation of Dante's soul, so this form is his natural Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3. DT Cerberus.gif|Cerberus Devil Trigger DT AgniRudra.gif|Agni & Rudra Devil Trigger DT Nevan.gif|Nevan Devil Trigger DT Beowulf.gif|Dante's Beowulf Devil Trigger Doppelganger.gif|Dante's DoppelgangerThe Doppelganger Devil cannot switch Devil Arms after being created, so retains the Devil form Dante was in when it was spawned. VDT Yamato.gif|Vergil's Yamato Devil TriggerThe Yamato is said to be the manifestation of Vergil's soul, so this form is his natural Devil Trigger.The Force Edge does not modify Vergil's Devil form, since it is used alongside the Yamato. VDT Beowulf.gif|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger ''Devil May Cry 4'' DT DMC4.png|Dante's DMC4 Devil Trigger NDT DMC4.jpg|Nero's Yamato Devil Trigger Yamato Nero DT.png|Nero and his spectre performing Showdown DMC4SE Action Devil Trigger (Trish).gif|Trish's DMC4SE Devil Trigger Yamato (V-DT) DMC4SE.png|Vergil's DMC4SE Devil Trigger Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p31.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger concept art Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p93.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger, page 1 concept art Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p95.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger, page 2 concept art Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p96.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger, page 3 concept art ''Devil May Cry 5'' DanteDT5.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works - Page 017.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger Dante DT concept DMC5.png|Dante's Devil Trigger Concept Art Nero DT concept DMC5.png|Nero's Devil Trigger Concept Art Vergil DT concept DMC5.png|Unused Vergil's Devil Trigger Concept Art DT.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger (fullbody - open wings) BACK DT.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger (open wings - back) DT cloak.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger (fullbody - folded wings) DevilMayCry5 2019-04-28 02-10-28-453_waifu2x_art_scale_tta_1.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger (folded wings - back) ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' Dante in Devil Trigger DmC.jpg|DmC Dante in Devil Trigger Vergil's Devil Trigger DmC.jpg|DmC Vergil in Devil Trigger Other media ''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' (PSP) Viewtiful_Joe_Dante_Alastor_Devil_trigger.png|Dante Alastor DT Viewtiful_Joe_Dante_Blue_Alastor_Devil_trigger.png|Dante (Blue Coat) Viewtiful_Joe_Dante_Speedo_Alastor_Devil_trigger.png|Dante (Speedo Costume) Viewtiful Joe Plasma Alastor Devil trigger.png|Dante (Plasma Costume) Viewtiful_Joe_Sparda_Devil_Trigger.png|Sparda Costume Viewtiful_Joe_RHR_Alastor_Artwork_Detail.jpg|Alastor DT Artwork (Detail) ''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' UMVC3_Vergil_Devil_Trigger.jpg|Vergil's Devil Trigger in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 UMvC_3_Dante_DT_Alt.png|Dante's Sparda costume Devil Trigger in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 UMvC_3_Vergil_DT_Alt.png|Vergil's Sparda costume Devil Trigger in in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 SNKvsC_CF_Nelo_Angelo_Card.png|Nelo Angelo's Card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS ''TEPPEN Devil Trigger|Dante's "Devil Trigger" Hero Art True Power|Nero's "True Power" Hero Art Dante012.png Teppen-Dante-3.png T002.png Teppen-Dante-7.png COR134.png Teppen-Vergil-2.png COR180.png Don022.png Teppen-Lucia-2.jpg Don022 full.gif T035.png Teppen Devil Hunter Nero.png Tda050.png Teppen Battle at the Summit.png Tda046.png Teppen Awakened Power card full illustration.jpg Tda070.png Teppen Dead Weight card.png T041.png Tfs016 .jpg Tfs023.png Teppen-The Force Seekers-4.jpg Videos Devil May Cry 4 Dante Devil Trigger|Dante's ''DMC4 Devil Form in action References Category:Galleries